Know Your Place
by it walks alone
Summary: GWHP Xover. An old acquaintance of Hermione's catches up with her. Chaos ensues. Yaoi. 1x2 3x4 RWxHG 6xCW
1. Prologue

**Summary:** An old acquaintance of Hermione's catches up with her. Chaos ensues.

**Disclaimer:** IWA and BK are in the same room

BritKit: SUMMER! (dances around the room wildly) It's finally SUMMER! I'M FREEEEE!

it walks alone: ... (sweatdrop)

BK: SUMMER at LAST! Sweet freedom is MINE!

IWA: (sigh)

BK: My parents will be at work _all day_! My brother doesn't care what I do!

IWA: Um... BritKit?

BK: There will be no one to keep me from sleeping as much as I want! Going on the computer as much as I want! BEING AS LAZY AS I DAMN WELL WANNA!

IWA: BritKit...

BK: No summer work! No classes—

IWA: BRITKIT!

BK: No—huh?

IWA: (mutter) Finally. (in normal voice) Didn't you say you got a job a few weeks ago?

BK: Yeah...

IWA: And aren't you taking driver's ed this summer, four days a week?

BK: (eyes wide) NUUUUUU! My freedom is GONE! (sobs)

IWA: (rolls eyes) Such drama! Anywho, I don't own HP or GW, never have. And yes, Ashbourne is a real town, and yes, it's in the middle of nowhere, and yes, we did look that up in an atlas. Apologies to anyone who lives there.

**A/N:** Just keep in mind that they happen at the same time. At this point, the war between the colonies and Earth is almost over.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

/actions and sound effects/

(A/Ns, unless it's a number, then it's a footnote)

**Prologue**

Claire Granger looked up from the stove, deciding the sauce was cooked enough, and turned to her daughter. "Hermione, your father and I need to go to a dentist's convention in Ashbourne—"

"Middle of nowhere, right?" Hermione interjected.

"...Basically." Her mother continued, "Anyway, we'll be there for a couple weeks, and we don't want to leave you here, seeing as how there's a base nearby."

Hermione looked up. "And because Voldemort is after me, too."

Claire winced. "That too. Anyway, your father and I have decided that since your cousin Emma's school hasn't let out for the summer, you can stay with her until the convention is over."

"She goes to a boarding school, right?"

Claire nodded. "So, do you think you could do that for us?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course. I haven't seen Emma in such a long time. It would be nice to catch up with her." She paused and sniffed. "Is that smoke?"

"Thank—Aaah! My sauce!" Claire turned back to the stove just in time to keep her dinner from burning.

000000000000000000000000000000

Wufei was extremely bored, staring at a spot somewhere over the man's head and idly wondering if the idiotic foreign teacher would ever shut up. Due to the fact that he had been prattling on the same things for the past three hours, Wufei guessed he wouldn't. He snuck a glance at Yuy. The perfect soldier looked every bit as interested in the teacher's information as he had at the start of the conference. He was probably checking every bit of information against what he'd already gathered.

Suddenly, the door opened, and three people walked in. Wufei was bored enough to actually look away from the teacher and at the newcomers. A bushy-haired girl was being escorted by two adults who were probably her parents. The Chinese pilot had just enough attention span left to pity the girl, as she would have to go through the same lecture he and Yuy had. Or perhaps just whatever they had left to be utterly bored by.

The teacher looked up. "Ah, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, I presume? And this must be your daughter Hermione. I'll just finish up with these two and be right with you."

_Or maybe she'll be the one to get us out of here,_ Wufei mused to himself.

"After all, there's no reason for them to hear something they've already heard."

Wufei snorted.

The girl—Hermione, was it?—shot him a very disapproving look.

Wufei snorted again. _Easy for her to do, she hasn't been droned at for three hours._

"Oh, where are my manners? Hatori, William, this is the Granger family. Their daughter Hermione will be staying here for two weeks while her parents are at a conference. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione, this is Hatori Sohma and William Chang. They'll be staying at the school for three weeks to see if they want to attend next year."

"Nice to meet you."

Heero sent a nod in the general direction of the Granger family.

"Nice to meet you, too," Wufei said, polite if nothing else.

"Alright boys, here are your orientation packets. Go join the masses!"

As Wufei walked out the door, he heard the teacher begin his lecture for the fourth time, this time with a new audience. He smirked.

000000000000000000000000000000

For the next two day, Hermione saw the two boys only in passing. Then on Monday, as she followed her cousin to her History class, she saw the two in the back of the room, involved in what appeared to be a serious discussion.

Emma slid into the seat next to her cousin. "Whatchya looking at?"

"Nn?" Hermione turned around. "Oh, nothing."

Emma leaned over the back of the desk and noticed the boys as well. "Ah-hah. You _are_ a teenager, dear cousin!"

Hermione quirked a smile. "I'm not _that_ much of a bookworm."

"Oh, yes you are," Emma retorted, craning her neck to get a look at the two. "And my, don't you have taste..."

"Miss Watson, Miss Granger, care to join the rest of the class?" Emma and Hermione both cringed.

"Sorry, Professor Noakes," they chorused.

"Apology accepted, girls." She turned to the front of the class. "Now, since it's only a few weeks until finals, we'll be discussing current events today. How about..."

The professor turned to the blackboard and wrote 'The War with the Colonies: are they right or wrong?' She put the chalk down and faced the students. "Discuss."

The classroom exploded. For a good fifteen minutes nothing could be understood. Then a female voice from the back of the room spoke up.

"What if the colonies are right?"

The teacher's head snapped up from the book she was reading. "Ridiculous. The colonists have nothing to complain about. There are inspections on each one and they have all been determined to be fit for human habitation. They are being petty and are foolish to think that they could go up against OZ and the ESA, and they will lose. This war will be over soon enough."

Hatori placed a firm grip on bristling William's shoulder. "Stand _down_, Chang," he whispered fiercely.

"Besides," Professor Noakes continued, "we put the colonies and the colonists into space, we can bring them down just as easily."

The room was dead silent for about five seconds. Then Hermione stood.

"Excuse me, Professor, but with all due respect—you're wrong."

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

Hermione lifted her chin and repeated herself. "You're wrong, Professor. The colonies had every right to begin this war."

"What?"

"'Fit for human habitation' doesn't mean that the conditions on the colonies are good—it just means people can survive. Technically, parts of the desert are 'fit for human habitation'. The colonies are exploited by the ESA and other earth companies for work and factory space."

"Miss Granger, sit down," Professor Noakes ordered.

"I will not sit down. The people of the colonies are sent the food, clothing, and medicines that the rest of earth doesn't want. New medicines are tested on them— without their consent. They are oppressed and have no say in—"

"Sit _down_, Miss Granger!"

Hermione was shouting now. "I am _not_ your student and _I will NOT sit down_!"

Professor Noakes was on her feet as well. "Then you will explain yourself _to the principal_! Discussion closed!"

Hermione stood her ground. "You cannot open a discussion to the class and then close it when it stops going your way!"

Professor Noakes rounded on her. "Watch me! To the principal's office _now_, Miss Granger!"

000000000000000000000000000000

Heero and Wufei sat in stunned silence in the back of the room, Heero's hand still on Wufei's shoulder. Immediately after Professor Noakes and Granger's departure, whispers broke out, and Emma Watson melted into her seat in embarrassment.

"Where did she find that out?" Wufei hissed.

"Colony websites," Heero responded. "If this gets out, OZ will notice."

"And send someone, and then we'll be found out," Wufei continued grimly. "Stupid onna." He glanced at the hand still on his shoulder. "And if I get a bruise from this, Sohma, I will make it my personal goal to make your life a living hell."

The hand was removed.

000000000000000000000000000000

Later, Wufei and Heero found Hermione outside the principal's office. Wufei, still incensed about the History class discussion, rounded on her.

"That was a very bad decision on your part, onna."

Hermione glanced at him, obviously still in a bad mood. "Oh? What was? Perhaps if I knew what you were talking about, I could actually form an opinion."

"The History class," Wufei growled.

"Oh yes. Perhaps that was in bad taste, contradicting a teacher like that, but there wasn't anything else I could do. I hate it when people are so bigoted."

Wufei glared at her. "You are a student. Teachers are authority figures. As such, they should not be screamed at in front of a group. They would lose face. Children are to show respect for authority figures at all times, and if there is a disagreement, it should be dealt with _privately_." Wufei sniffed. "Women should know their place."

Hermione spun to face him, furious. She wasted perhaps a millisecond glaring at him, then shot a fist out and punched him in the face. Then she turned again and stomped off.

Wufei, for his part, staggered back a step. Heero raised an eyebrow.

Wufei turned to him, one hand on the bridge of his nose. "Put this in the mission report and die, Yu—Sohma."

Heero merely continued to watch the way Hermione had gone.

000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's argument did not catch the attention of the military. The principle seemed determined to pretend the argument never happened. A few days later (at Heero's insistence) Wufei gave a forced apology to Hermione in the library. She graciously accepted, and attempted to return to her book, _A Tale of Two Cities_. Due to Wufei's rising bad mood, he saw fit to comment on the idiocy of Dickens to include a character such as Lucie. Hermione, naturally, disagreed. In roughly ten minutes the two were yelling at each other.

They were promptly kicked out of the library, followed by an impassive Heero.

From then on, the two saw fit to argue (or 'debate' as they called it) on each and every topic they could find.

On one such occasion, Hermione and Wufei were yelling at each other in the library (no on else was in there, or else they'd have been thrown out by the librarian) while Heero was typing away on his laptop. Emma came in, took one look at the arguing pair, and edged over to Heero.

"Um, Hatori, right?"

"Yes."

"Right." She nervously twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Um, do they do this often?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay." Emma looked at the pair critically for a moment, and then turned back to Heero. "Er, do you suppose they know that they're arguing on the same side?"

"No."

"Ah. Do you think we should do something about this?"

"No."

Emma looked at him, then back at Hermione and Wufei. "If you say so…"

000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks later, Hermione was back at home with her parents, reading the newspaper.

**Base Attacked! Gundam Pilots Suspected of Posing as School Students!**

Hermione paused. _That base was right next to Emma's school..._

The article stated that the base had been attacked, and that since the Gundam pilots were suspected to be teenagers, and there was a high school boarding school nearby, it would be easy for them to hide out there. Especially since the school was in the habit of letting prospective students stay for a week or so.

Hermione considered this. _Well, the base blew up about four days after I left, so they can't think it's me. But Hatori and William showed up about the same time I did, and they left after me. Could it be them?_

She pondered this.

_Ah, well. Even if it is them, it's not as though I'll see them again._

000000000000000000000000000000

Yes, I know that Emma Watson played Hermione in the movies. We needed aname for her cousin, andso we used it. Well? Questions, comments, concerns? Feedback? The little button at the bottom is your friend... Remember, reviews feed the authoress! (And get her to wheedle more plot out of her muse while she's at it.)


	2. Introduction

IWA: Just an FYI: we don't own anything but the plot. 

_The year is AC 197, almost two years since the conclusion of the war between space and the earth. The World Nation, after much discussion, was dissolved, as it was too much territory for any one person or group to control. Former boundaries have been re-established, however the world leaders meet once a month do discuss any issues that concern the rest of the world. They also elected a representative to travel to the colonies when needed. _

_All armies in both space and on earth have been disbanded. There are still rebels, as there usually are, within various countries that disagree with the world's relationship with space, their leaders' ideals, or other things. The Preventers organization has taken on the task of subduing these rebels, if a solution can not be reached through peaceful discussion. Preventers has access to weaponry, and mobile suits, but only uses them if absolutely necessary, or if the Rebels have them as well. They only use guns if the Rebels use guns, and only use mobile suits if the rebels use mobile suits. They never use mobile dolls, and the technology for both the mobile dolls and the ZERO system has been destroyed. _

_Within Preventers, the Gundam Pilots have been given their own rank, "Pilot", as they have not progressed through military ranks, but are too adept of soldiers to be placed at Cadet. The Rank entails that they only have answer to Lady Une. However, if the situation demands it, the Pilots are encouraged to take orders from either Zechs or Noin. _

_The Sanq Kingdom has been restored, though the monarchy rule has been abolished. Relena's pacifist school is going strong, teaching both the children of government leaders, and anyone who wishes to become a government leader. They take students from around the world. _

_Relena Doralin-Peacecraft declined the invitation to return to the Sanq Kingdom as its Leader, instead taking the role of Vice Foreign Minister of Earth, and leaving the rule of Sanq Kingdom in the hands of Dorothy Catolonia. She acts as a middleman between any country or colony that needs one, and uses her position to properly spread her ideas of pacifism. While she considers the Sanq Kingdom her home, she is not there often. She spends most of her time traveling both the world and the space colonies, always with her bodyguard, Heero Yuy, in tow. _

_Heero Yuy returned to Relena's side about three months after the end of the war, and for little reason other than he did not know where else he could go and get a job. She immediately appointed him her bodyguard and Head of Security, and he registered himself as a Preventer's agent, though permanently assigned to the protection of the Vice Foreign Minister. He sends and receives emails from the other Pilots, as well as the occasional phone call from Quatre, though he has only seen Wufei twice since the wars end, and the others not at all. He sleeps with a gun under his pillow and two knives in the bedside table drawer. _

_After a short time working together, it became apparent to both Relena and Heero that they were not in love, nor were they ever meant to be a couple. The two happily fell into new roles, more brotherly—sisterly roles. Relena took on the job of turning Heero into a functioning human being (instead of a functioning human weapon) with delight. The first few months of Heero's job were spend being dragged to every restaurant, amusement park and movie theater that Relena could find, to discover what Heero did and did not like about food (no fast food, no Indian food, and anything sweet), movies ("Relena if you drag me to one more of those romance movies I'm going to quit."), and everything else the 'average teenage life' involved ("Heero, if you drag me on one more rollercoaster, I'm going to fire you!" "Just one more time..." "No!"). Relena also took on the nearly impossible task of drilling some fashion sense into Heero's soldier-oriented brain, and has mostly succeeded (in other words, the ugly yellow shoes are gone, and Heero's fighting a valiant but losing battle to keep the spandex shorts). In return, Heero took the opportunity to teach Relena some self defense. As a result, Relena now carries a small handgun and two clips of ammo with her at all times, and is still working on various hand to hand combat tactics with Heero (who knew paranoia was catching)._

_Duo Maxwell returned to L2 at the conclusion of the war, and after a few months of working with Hilde at the scrap yard, quit, on grounds that it was getting too boring. He then promptly took a shuttle to earth, snuck into Quatre's estate and surprised his friend with what turned into a month long visit. During this visit, Duo furnished almost half of Quatre's estate, and convinced his friend that no, it wasn't a good idea to work seven days a week. Upon his return to L2, Duo took up a job as a mechanic and a car shop near his apartment ("If I can fix a goddamn GUNDAM I can fix a goddamn car!"). He also took up a job as a sous chef at the only high-class restaurant on the colony. There, he rediscovered his love of cooking, born from long rainy afternoons with Sister Helen in the kitchen, and spent a good deal of time creating new deserts which he tested, much to her delight, on Hilde. Duo continued to regularly visit Quatre, and tried to visit Wufei as well (though for shorter periods of time). He kept careful contact with Trowa and Heero, as well as Relena, and the two became quite close. Duo also forged a sort of father-son relationship with the head chef/owner of the restaurant he worked at, who became the third person to know whom it was that Duo was in love with. Later he became an honorary Preventers agent. Duo sleeps with a gun in his bedside table drawer, and a set of knives in his socks. _

_Trowa Barton went back to the circus at the conclusion of the war, and has traveled with them since. He has a very close relationship with Catharine Bloom, who has adopted him as her younger brother, and harbors suspicions that he actually is her younger brother. She offered to let him change his name to 'Triton Bloom', but Trowa declined, saying that he'd been Trowa Barton to long to let it go now. Due to the fact that the circus moves around so much, Trowa is rarely near a computer, or civilization at all for that matter. He sends 'hey I'm alive and kicking' emails to all the pilots whenever he is near enough to a computer to do so. He also calls Quatre at every opportunity and the two have maintained a close relationship. Trowa has not seen any of his fellow pilots since the war. He is an honorary Preventers agent, and has a cell phone that can be used anywhere, for Preventers use only, should he need to be contacted. Trowa stays armed at all times, except when he's in rehearsal or performing. He sleeps with a gun in his hand, and two knives on his bedside table. _

_Quatre Rebarba Winner returned to Winner Corporations at the conclusion of the war. He took up his place at the head of the company, as his father had wanted. In an effort to both meet all his sisters, and to tell them apart, he put each in charge of a separate branch of Winner Co. It has mostly worked. Although after having their brother not only fight in a war, but fight at the tender age of fifteen and then take on a company on his own, Quatre's sisters have become extremely protective of him. This is both annoying and endearing to Quatre. He keeps in touch will all of the pilots, as well as Noin, as well as he can, and tries to visit Preventers HQ at every opportunity. The Maugunaq Corps have been taken on as Winner Co. security force, spreading out to both train new recruits and guard Quatre and his sisters. Quatre is also an honorary Preventors agent. He sleeps with a gun in his pillowcase and a knife in his drawer. _

_Wufei Chang was taken in by Lady Une after the war, and became the first Gundam pilot to be a full-fledged Preveters agent. He travels when his job requires it, and spends a good deal of his time training and doing paperwork. A few months after the war ended, Wufei came to the conclusion that he had indeed been in love with Treize, not realizing it until after the man was dead. He mourned this, as well as the loss of his first love, Meiran, and the similarity between the two situations. Wufei came to fear that he would spend the rest of his life alone, as any women he met he would compare to Meiran, and any man, to Treize. He keeps in contact with the other pilots, mostly Heero and Quatre, and has been the only one to actually see Heero since the end of the war. Wufei has forged a reasonably good relationship with Zechs, including the occasional sparring match, lots of chess games, and rather sarcastic discussions about the state of their respective love lives ( "I do not believe that I will be able to find someone to share my life and.." blush "... my bed with, having loved people of both sexes and lost them both." "Well, there's always animals..." At this point, according to a bystander, Agent Chang upended his coffee all over Agent Peacecraft's head, and stormed off to, presumably take out the rest of his anger on an unfortunate punching bag). He sleeps with his sword above his bed and his gun in his bedside table drawer. _

_Millirado Peacecraft/ Zechs Marquise, after disappearing for a good amount of time, returned to Earth, and joined Preventers. After some deliberation, he changed his name to Zechs Peacecraft, as he had never liked the name Millirado, but wanted to keep his true identity a part of him. He visits Relena and the Sanq Kingdom regularly. While he and Heero have tried to put aside their differences and get along, if often doesn't happen. At Relena's instance, he and Heero no longer actually fight, and have taken to solving their arguments by chess matches, video games, fencing matches (much to Dorothy's pleasure, and Relena's annoyance) or, if they're in a rush, Rock Paper Scissors (to Relena's amusement and Dorothy's disappointment). Zechs gets along well with Wufei, and the two have become something resembling friends, though Zechs taken on teasing Wufei as a pastime. Zechs sleeps with a knife under his pillow and a gun in his hand. _

_Dorothy Catolonia took up the job of running the Sanq Kingdom after the war. She had done an incredible job of it, focusing mostly on trade and the Pacifist school. While she no longer harbors the love for war she once shows, she has turned to an admiration for the skill and grace of a well trained fighter. Her most enjoyable entertainment is watching Heero and Zechs fence, more out of admiration for their skill and the beauty of the moves. She has a good relationship with Relena, and has also forged a sort of friendship with Quatre, and they exchange emails and calls often. _

_Lady Une took on the responsibilities of the Preventers organization, and has kept tabs on all of the pilots since the wars end. Her greatest ambition is to have all of the Gundam Pilots as full Preventers agents at HQ. She visits Treize's grave regularly. _

_Lucretzia Noin took a job at the Preventers Organization at the end of the war, and returned to her job of training Cadets. After admitting her love to Zechs, she was told that while he treasured her as a friend and confidant, he was not in love with her and was, in fact, gay. After this declaration, Noin settled into her role of being a friend to Zechs, and keeping an eye on him in Relena's place. She has sworn to personally murder anyone who cheats on him or hurts him. Zechs finds this extremely amusing. She sleeps with a gun under her pillow and two clips of ammo in the pocket of her pajamas. _

_Sally Po entered Preventers as the official Doctor of the organization. She oversees all treatments, from battle wounds to someone falling down the stairs. Sally spends much of her time researching new medicines, and convincing Wufei to teach her martial arts, which she's still working on. She sleeps not with any weapons but a doctor's bag at the foot of her bed. _

_It has been nearly two years since the end of the war, and all of the major contenders (that are alive anyways) have refused all interview requests about their time during the war. Since they have not been forthcoming with this information, the press has decided to find it for themselves, by talking to the civilians the pilots interacted with during the war.. They are following the path of the Gundam pilots, going to each safe house, each base, each school that the pilots attended..._


End file.
